Hello Doctor!
by jungjujuu
Summary: Baekhyun yang sungguh-sungguh dengan cita-citanya menjadi dokter memutuskan bekerja sebagai office boy di sebuah rumah sakit dengan dalih 'ingin tahu bagaimana para dokter bekerja'. Lantas apa reaksi Baekhyun ketika seorang dokter muda menyatakan cinta padanya? CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK YAOI!
**Hello Doctor!**

Baekhyun yang sungguh-sungguh dengan cita-citanya menjadi dokter memutuskan bekerja menjadi office boy di sebuah rumah sakit dengan dalih 'ingin tahu bagaimana para dokter bekerja'. Lantas apa reaksi Baekhyun ketika seorang dokter muda menyatakan cinta padanya?

CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK YAOI!

NO PLAGIARISM

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Diusianya yang baru memasuki empatbelas tahun, Baekhyun sudah punya semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk bekerja meskipun ia terlahir dengan label anak dari keluarga yang lebih dari mampu. Berbeda dengan temannya yang masih mengadahkan tangan meminta uang saku pada orang tua, Baekhyun sebaliknya. Ia memakai uang hasil kerjanya sebagai office boy di sebuah rumah sakit untuk keperluan sekolah. Tidak banyak memang, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk foto copy atau print out materi-materi ujian nasional yang mengisi setengah bagian tasnya. Ia kelas sembilan ngomong-ngomong.

Ibu dan ayahnya tidak pernah memprotes. Malahan mereka mendukung Baekhyun menjadi anak yang mandiri. Masalahnya, yang memprotes adalah kakaknya, Wu Yifan. Yifan bilang ia malu jika ketahuan teman sesama dokternya kalau ia memiliki adik yang bekerja sebagai office boy. Mau dikemanakan mukanya? Kolong jembatan?

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya kamu cari pekerjaan lain, aku tidak kuat menanggung malu kalau Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol tahu adikku seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja aku mau muntah, Baek!"

Koor Yifan dengan mengacungkan sendok dan garpunya ke udara. Baekhyun yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Melanjutkan acara memasukkan makanan ke lambung dengan tenang.

"Wu Baekhyun dengar aku tidak?" Yifan berdiri dan mendorong kursinya, berganti tempat menjadi di samping sang adik.

"Apa, kak? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, aku akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Jadi kakak tak usah repot-repot mengurusi pekerjaanku. Masalah teman-teman kakak yang bernama Sehun dan Chanyeol, aku bisa pura-pura tidak kenal." akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab meski wajahnya tampak kesal. setengah mati ia mencoba menahan godaaan setan untuk mencolok mata Yifan dengan garpu. Kenapa dia menjadi seperti karakter penyihir reot yang jahat? Ugh.

"Sudah ya, aku mau istirahat karena nati ada jam malam."

Yifan mendesis, kenapa adiknya begitu keras kepala?

oOo

BABY PLEASE REMEMBER ME ONCE MORE.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dengan selembar tisu kloset. Baekhyun tidak ingat di mana ia menyimpan tisu lain yang biasanya ia gunakan sebagai tempat penampungan ingus.

Ia mematikan ponselnya yang sempat memutarkan lagu milik Adele, Don't You Remember untuk sekadar mengingat mantannya, Kim Jong In yang dua tahun mengisi hatinya hingga hari kemarin. Alasannya karena anak itu –Kim Jongin- kepergok sedang suap-suapan dengan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Soojung, di rooftop tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjelaskan apapun untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun karena dirinya teramat ingin Baekhyun tahu, tidak ada lagi cinta tulus darinya.

Ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerja dan keluar dari rumah tak lupa berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya.

Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit Baekhyun sudah sampai. Setelah memarkirkan sepeda gunungnya di parkiran, anak itu segera memasuki pintu belakang rumah sakit yang memiliki lorong panjang. Mendadak bulu kuduknya merinding melihat sebuah lampu bohlam berkedip-kedip hendak mati. payahnya Baekhyun kedapatan tugas mengepel di sini. Semoga saja ia tidak sendirian nanti.

Kakinya terus melangkah ke ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan. Mata Baekhyun memicing ketika matanya menangkap seseorang dengan jas dokter menyandar pada dinding dan memejamkan mata. Baekhyun mendekat dan berdiri di depan orang yang kelihatannya adalah dokter di sini.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Bukankah harusnya ia memeriksa kondisi pasien?" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku menunggumu."

Baekhyun tersentak kala mendengar sebuah balasan dari bibir tebal sang dokter.

"Jangan bengong, seorang anak kecil di ruang anggrek tidak mau makan jika tidak disuapi seorang kakak berambut brunette yang bernama Baekhyun. Ku tanya Baekhyun siapa, dan anak itu menjawab Baekhyun adalah tukang pel." Baekhyun tidak perlu tersinggung disebut sebagai tukang pel karena mengepel juga baian pekerjaannya. Jika diamati, dokter di depannya cukup tampan, sangat tampan tepatnya.

"Maksud dokter anak yang bernama Yeri?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sekarang cepat ikut aku."

oOo

Sehari sudah semenjak aku bertemu dengan dokter Park. Aku sempat-sempatnya melirik nametag dengan nama Park Chanyeol bertengger di sana. Aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Setelah mencoba memutar otak, akhirnya aku ingat bahwa namanya pernah disebutkan oleh kakakku. Benar, ia teman kak Yifan. Ia adalah orang yang baik, setelah menyuapi Yeri makan malam, dokter Park mencium pipi gembul Yeri dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Hanya sebuah perbuatan terpuji, aku sudah menyimpulkan kalau dia itu baik. Apa karena aku sedikit tertarik?

Tapi sekarang aku ada di sini. Menatapnya yang tengah bergumul dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang aku tidak tahu apa. Dia memintaku untuk membersihkan ruangannya tapi ia malah berada di sini. Ada apa dengannya?

"Dokter?" cicitku pelan.

"Hm?"

"Anu, dokter bilang, aku harus membersihkan ruangan dokter."

"Nanti dulu, sabar sebentar. Aku menunggu dokter Oh datang."

Keningku pasti berkerut. Siapa itu dokter Oh? Maklum, aku baru seminggu kerja di sini.

"Ya sudah." Putusku dan duduk di sebuah sofa dekat meja kerjanya. Ternyata ia punya sisi menyebalkan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, dalam hati mencibir betapa menjengkelakannya dokter tampan ini, menyesal mengatakan bahwa ia baik.

CKLEK

"Hey, hyung."

Astaga, rasanya aku butuh tabung oksigen sekarang! Bertambah lagi satu spesies tampan di rumah sakit ini yang aku ketahui! Kali ini tampangnya sedikit cute dengan poni yang menutupi dahi. Rambut hitamnya, apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?

"Eoh? Hey, anak baru ya?" matanya menatapku dan tersenyum hangat.

"I-iya kak, eh dok." Tanganku bergerak menjitak dahiku sendiri. 'sok akrab banget sih!' dumelku dalam hati.

"Kakak aja, pft...manisnya! aku baru tahu ada yang manis-manis selain anak-anak di rumah sakit ini!" Serunya dengan aksen kekanakan yang khas. Biar ku tebak, ia mungkin baru selesai menamatkan pendidikan dokternya, karena demi sarang laba-laba! dia sangat cute!

"Sehun, apa aku menyuruhmu datang untuk menggodanya? Ini, berkasmu ketinggalan." Dokter Park menyerahkan sebuah map pada dokter Oh. Dokter Oh membuat matanya berputar seperti mesin pembuat permen kapas.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruangan. Eh, boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

Ponsel? Ponselku? Aku mengambil ponsel di sakuku meskipun ragu memberikannya pada dokter Oh.

Tangannya bergerak-gerak di layar ponselku mengetik sesuatu.

"Ini nomorku, dan aku sudah menghafalkan nomormu. Nanti kakak hubungi kamu. Sampai ketemuu.."

PUK PUK. Ia menepuk kepalaku dua kali, aku tidak akan keramas, aku tidak akan keramas!

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT/DELETE? E _ E


End file.
